


Практическая рунология

by Cammia



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О нестандартном применении рун в личной жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Практическая рунология

— Это точно необходимо?  
Алек смотрел, как Магнус привязывает его запястья к спинке кровати плотными широкими лентами.  
— Что ты! Я давно мечтал заполучить для экспериментов такого симпатичного юношу.  
Алека его слова одновременно напугали и возбудили. От взгляда Магнуса это не укрылось. Он довольно улыбнулся и накрыл полувставший член рукой.  
— Видишь, ты в восторге. Признай это.  
Алек шевельнул связанными руками, как бы невзначай пробуя на прочность ленты. Они держали крепко.  
— Да, — неохотно сказал он. — Мне нравится.  
— Тогда смотри дальше.  
На Магнусе был только черный шелковый халат, расшитый драконами. Он неторопливо снял его, стоя рядом с постелью, замер, давая рассмотреть себя.  
Алек долгое время считал, что его идеал красоты— Джейс. Но сейчас казалось, что он не видел никого прекраснее Магнуса. Он обвел его взглядом, от узких мускулистых плеч, идеально очерченной груди и коричневых сосков до длинных ног и уже вставшего члена. На него Алек смотрел дольше, чем следовало, и поспешно отвел взгляд, увидев усмешку Магнуса.  
— Жадность молодости... Мне это нравится.  
Он забрался на постель, поцеловал Алека в губы.  
— Что бы с тобой сделать?..  
От его задумчивого тона у Алека по коже побежали мурашки.  
— Уверен, ты придумаешь что-нибудь, — произнес он, старясь говорить независимо.  
Магнус провел пальцем по его губе, надавил, задевая зубы.  
— Уже придумал.  
Он наклонился с постели, дотянулся до брюк Алека и по-хозяйски запустил руку в его карман.  
— А, вот!  
Он достал стило и повернулся к Алеку, довольный донельзя.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
На миг ему показалось, что Магнус сейчас использует этот предмет вместо дилдо. Маг, словно прочитав его мысли, поцокал языком.  
— Какие пошлые мысли! Не мечтай, будем использовать его традиционно.  
Он коснулся стило заалевшей щеки Алека и провел им по горлу, а потом опустил руку вниз. Алек приподнялся, глядя, как Магнус чертит по его груди под левым соском. На коже проступала незнакомая руна.  
— Это еще зачем?  
Магнус сладко улыбнулся, щуря пожелтевшие глаза, и ничего не ответил, чем вогнал Алека в еще большую панику. Он склонил голову к плечу, любуясь своим творением.  
— Ты не можешь просто взять и расписать меня...  
— Тебе понравится, — перебил Магнус, откладывая стило. — Это для усиления удовольствия.  
— Удовольствия?  
— О да. Я сам ее придумал.  
Магнус устроился между его разведенных ног и поцеловал внутреннюю поверхность бедра рядом с напряженным членом.  
— Мне хотелось сделать ее здесь. Это было бы так оригинально и сексуально. Но вдруг ты от боли потерял бы возбуждение?  
Он обхватил длинными пальцами член Алека и с силой провел от корня к головке, заставив любовника задохнуться от удовольствия.  
— Тем более дела так прекрасно обстоят.  
Магнус нежно поцеловал головку, пощекотал языком крошечное отверстие.  
— Х-хватит, пожалуйста...  
Алек дернулся, но шелковые ленты держали его руки крепко. Он весь был как большой кусок торта на праздничном столе. На столе гурмана Магнуса Бейна.  
Тот приподнял бровь.  
— Хватит? Точно? Но я еще не делал так...  
Магнус медленно провел языком по его члену, лаская выступающие вены.  
— Или так...  
Он взял в рот яичко и нежно пососал.  
Алек захлебнулся криком. Свеженанесенная руна пылала, от нее по телу расходилось тепло, а пах наливался тяжестью. Это было самое сильное и самое мучительное желание, какое Алек испытывал за всю жизнь. Магнус явно знал, что делает.  
Тот не обращал внимания на стоны. Он увлеченно ласкал Алека, вылизывал, обильно смачивая слюной. Взял в рот его член и впустил до самого горла. Ощущения Алека при этом были подобны яркой вспышке: слишком хорошо и слишком мучительно. Он, сам того не сознавая, выворачивал руки, грозя их вывихнуть. Магнус поспешно склонился над ним, сжал запястья.  
— Тише, Александр. Давай без травм. Иначе мне придется тебя лечить, а я рассчитывал провести вечер по-другому.  
Он нежно поцеловал Алека, и тот с готовностью приоткрыл губы. Целоваться с Магнусом было приятно, хоть он и чувствовал себя при этом неопытным юнцом. Маг вытворял языком что-то такое, от чего Алек сразу возбуждался. Он подозревал, что Магнус знает про этот эффект и охотно им пользуется.  
Тот лег сверху, прижав Алека к кровати своим весом. Напряженный член ткнулся в живот, маг плавно повел бедрами, ласкаясь.  
— Вот так, любовь моя. Будь осторожнее со своими руками и не мешай, пока я буду тебя подготавливать.  
Он вернулся к бедрам Алека, подсунул под них подушку. Тот понял, что Магнус собирается сделать, сам согнул ноги в коленях и развел их пошире. И вызвал довольную улыбку.  
— Такая готовность... Я польщен.  
Магнус поддерживал привычную маску шутника и трикстера, но горящие по-кошачьи глаза выдавали его желание. Алек призывно приподнял бедра и с удовольствием отметил, что Магнус нервно облизывает губы. Терпение давалось магу все тяжелее.  
Тем не менее, он прикоснулся к Алеку сзади очень нежно. Сначала языком, дразня тугую дырочку, прося ее расслабиться. Надавил кончиком языка, проникая внутрь. И скоро вылизывал, ласкал гладкие шелковые стенки.  
Проклятая руна казалась раскаленной. Боли она не причиняла, но лучше бы это была боль: дикое возбуждение становилось невыносимым. Алек вскрикнул и почувствовал, как острые ногти Магнуса вонзились в бедра.  
— Давай же! Магнус, прошу...  
— Никакого терпения, — вздохнул тот, чувствительно прихватывая зубами за ягодицу.  
— Никакого, — согласился Алек, надеясь, что если он не будет спорить, Магнус наконец возьмет его. — Хочу...  
— Договаривай, — велел маг. Глаза у него пылали от предвкушения.  
Алек запнулся. Говорить такие вещи вслух было стыдно.  
— Говори, — с нажимом повторил Магнус. — Или...  
Он снова припал к его телу, вылизывая уже яростнее. Алеку, чья чувствительность сильно повысилась, это показалось невыносимым.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты меня взял!  
Он крикнул это громче, чем следовало, и Магнус посмотрел на него с восхищением.  
— Я подозревал, что в тебе больше страсти, чем ты показываешь, Александр Лайтвуд!  
— Магнус!  
— Понял, умолкаю.  
Он грациозно поднялся. Член был плотно прижат к животу, Магнусу ожидание давалось не легче, чем Алеку. Напоказ, чтобы он видел, Магнус взял презерватив, разорвал упаковку и раскатал по своему члену. Алек густо покраснел, увидев ребристую поверхность. Он умер бы, но не признался, как это понравилось ему в прошлый раз. Но Магнус, похоже, все понял. Он довольно погладил свой член, и Алек невольно облизнул губы.  
— Не сейчас, мой милый нефилим. В следующий раз я научу тебя брать его в рот. Но не сейчас.  
Он неторопливо смазал Алека, намеренно надавливая на простату, но пережал член у основания как раз в тот момент, когда Алек подумал, что сейчас кончит.  
— Тише. Я уже.  
Он входил в Алека постепенно, дюйм за дюймом, и казалось, заполнил собой его всего. Ребристая поверхность презерватива раздражала гладкие стенки ануса, но это было невероятно приятно. Алек снова рванул руки, забыв, что связан, так сильно хотелось прикоснуться к Магнусу. Тот понятливо наклонился и прикоснулся к его губам.  
— Ты просто чудо, маленький нефилим.  
Прикусил губу Алека, не давая ему ничего сказать, и толкнулся жестче. Руна усилила ощущения, и тело горело и плавилось от удовольствия. Следующие несколько минут слились в одно бесконечное ощущение блаженства. Алек не помнил точно, что было, не знал, молчал или кричал от наслаждения. Все, что он чувствовал — толчки внутри своего тела и жесткие, жестокие поцелуи на губах. В момент оргазма Алеку показалось, что он умирает. Кажется, он даже перестал дышать на какое-то время.  
А когда снова сделал вдох и открыл глаза, увидел немигающий взгляд желтых глаз, сейчас несколько расфокусированный. Магнус и без руны получил свое удовольствие.  
Он бережно отвязал руки Алека и поцеловал оставшиеся от лент следы, нежно воркуя над ними. Алек обнял его за шею и притянул голову к груди. Магнус охотно устроился на нем, обнял за талию.  
Руна на груди бледнела, пока не исчезла вовсе. Алека это даже порадовало: он, нефилим, с трудом выдержал ее действие и не был уверен, что пережил бы это второй раз подряд. К несчастью, у Магнуса были и другие трюки.  
Полежав немного, неугомонный маг начал снова ласкать его, осматривать и вылизывать. Тот совсем расслабился, но потом почувствовал прикосновение стило к правой ягодице и перехватил руку Магнуса.  
— А вот здесь даже не смей!  
— Почему? — удивился тот. — Тут твои родители руну точно не увидят.  
Он убрал руку Алека и неторопливо принялся за дело. Алек решил, что лучше ему не мешать, подсунул под щеку подушку и расслабился. А руну рассмотрел потом, подойдя к зеркалу. Снова незнакомая.  
— И что это значит?  
— Что ты мой, и любой другой мужчина, прикоснувшийся к тебе, превратится в горстку пепла, — пафосно произнес Магнус.  
— Серьезно?!  
— Нет, — признался Магнус. — Это охранная руна. Мне будет спокойнее, если она останется на тебе.  
— А ее точно нужно было рисовать на... Тут, короче?  
— Необязательно.  
Магнус улыбнулся, глаза сверкнули, словно у кошки в полумраке.  
— Но это так сексуально.


End file.
